Serenity is on her own
by Maru-sha
Summary: (cross-overs) You read right ! serenity, the little sister of Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru, is going out into the world on her own, with shippo of course. Warndering from place to place with an annoying friend, caous will happen !
1. the begining

It was a nice spring day in the country side of Tokyo Japan. Strong breezes were blowing a bit, and clouds were being blown away. Our young heroine laid in the tall grass listing to the forecast on a portable radio. "The wind blowing now will drive away the clouds making tonight a clear night with a beautiful full moon. So if you have something special planed, tonight may just be the night" announced the radio forecaster. "Special ? Hmm, maybe..." said the girl as she sat up and turned off the radio. She picked it up and ran down a dirt road. "Hey Serenity" said one of the neighborhood people. "Hi !" said Serenity a she waved and kept running.  
  
Serenity was 14, she lived in a fairly big house with her brothers Inu- yasha, and Sesshomaru. Although a bit small for her age, (5'0) she acted very mature, at times anyway. Serenity ducked under a small opening in a fence and ran to the front porch of her home. "Fluffy-sama !" yelled serenity. She got no answer. She ran into what seemed like a flower area in the house and saw Sesshomaru and an old woman. Sesshomaru was brewing another one of his miracle potions, and the old woman sat and was knitting. "Hello serenity" said the old woman. "Hi kaede" said serenity. "Hey Sesshomaru, can I ask you something ?" asked serenity. "Sure, what is it" said Sesshomaru. "instead of waiting till' next year to leave home, may I leave now ?" asked serenity. "HUH ?!!" said Sesshomaru. As if on cue, the potion he was making blew up, leaving a cracked glass vile.  
  
"Leaving already ?!" said Sesshomaru. "Uh-huh, may I ? Please ?!" said serenity. "But we agreed on you leaving next year a while ago" said Sesshomaru. "Yeah, but that might be when it's a cloudy night, I want to leave now, it's a better start for me" said serenity. Sesshomaru sighed deeply, he didn't want his little sister to go now. "Fine...you may go, only if you can pack before nightfall" said Sesshomaru with a smile. "YAY !!" cheered serenity as she dashed outside. "I think it's a wonderful idea for serenity to be leaving now. Shes mature for her age" said kaede. "You should've seen her on April fools day" said Sesshomaru as he made another potion. "I know you're worried, but you know deep down that she can handle herself" said kaede. "Yes, I suppose so" said Sesshomaru as he poured the finished potion into a light blue bottle, and gave it to kaede. "You always did make the best potions for my illnesses" said kaede. "Im glad about that" said Sesshomaru.  
  
Serenity was up in her room packing all her things into a yellow duffle bag. "Your seriously leaving now ?!" said shippo. "Yup, fluffy-sama said I could" said serenity as she threw several pairs of undershirts and underwear into the bag, along with shampoo, hairbrushes, and other things a girl may need. "But we planed on staying put for one more year and that's final !" shouted shippo. "then what if I did stay here and I meet some wonderful boyfriend, then what would we do ?" said serenity as she reached behind her bed and pulled out a tin container with her life savings in it and tossed it into the bag. "Im gonna put my hands together and pray that your not serious !" said shippo as he looked out of the window.  
  
"Hey, inu-yasha is home !" said shippo. Serenity ran to her window and poked her head out. "Hey inu-yasha !!" shouted serenity. "Yes ?!" said inu- yasha. "I've decided to leave tonight !" said serenity. "What ?! But what about the trip the city we were going to take this weekend ?!" said a shocked inu-yasha. "Sorry inu-yasha" said serenity a she went to finish packing. "Hey, wait a minute !" said inu-yasha as he got off his motorcycle and ran into the house, nearly tripping when he ran in. serenity had run into inu-yasha. Inu-yasha grabbed her and held her tightly. "Your gonna leave now ?!" asked inu-yasha again. "Yeah, Sesshomaru said I could" said serenity. Inu-yasha sighed. "Go upstairs, I'll be up to help you with something I've been meaning to give you" said Sesshomaru. "Ok" said serenity as she ran upstairs to her room.  
  
In serenity's room, Sesshomaru came up with a plain black dress. "Wow, when'd you buy that ?" asked serenity. "I made it" said Sesshomaru. "It looks great" said serenity. "You don't have to wear it, but you may want to bring it with you" said Sesshomaru. "Thanks, but I'll wear it once I get to a town to live" said serenity. "Ok then" said Sesshomaru. "fluffy-sama, can you hold me up high, like when I was little" asked serenity. "Ok, but you've gotten a bit heavier since then" said Sesshomaru. He held serenity by her waist and lifted her with no difficulty and held her up high. Serenity giggled as he spun her around. Sesshomaru held her and hugged her tightly. "You not so little anymore...you can always come home if you want" said Sesshomaru. "And come home a failure ?! Now way !!!" said serenity. Sesshomaru giggled a bit and hugged her tighter.  
  
"Yes, shes leaving tonight...ok, I'll see you then" said inu-yasha and he hung up the phone. "Im ready to go" said serenity as she came downstairs with her duffle bag. She had on a pair of black biker shorts and a white silk-like shirt that almost hung off one of her shoulders. The outfit that Sesshomaru or Inu-yasha never wanted her to wear. "Breaking all the rules a bit early aren't you ?" asked inu-yasha as he crossed his arms. Serenity giggled and scratched the back of her head nervously. Over the years, her hair had become more like inu-yasha's and stuck out sometimes. This became a problem and she recently cut it a few inches shorter so it was a bit passed shoulder length. "Why are you in such a rush to leave us ?" asked inu-yasha. "No reason, I just wanna leave" said serenity. "Alright, but don't come crying back to us if you don't make out there in the world" said inu-yasha. "I think she can handle herself just fine" said Sesshomaru. Serenity smiled at that remark.  
  
Later that night...  
  
"Your soo lucky serenity !" said one of serenity's friends. "Thanks Anna, I am pretty lucky" said serenity proudly. "You gonna go to a city ? Maybe a town ?" asked her friend Hajime. "I hope so" answered serenity. "Your gonna have so much fun !" said both Anna and Hajime at the same time. "Yeah, I'll might even visit sometime once I settle in somewhere" serenity said. "Serenity, its time" said Sesshomaru. "Im gonna miss you guys so much !!" said serenity as she hugged inu-yasha and Sesshomaru. "You come back if you feel you can't make" said Sesshomaru softly. "inu-yasha ruffled up serenity's hair and hugged her. "Be sure to write us a letter as soon as you're settled in somewhere" said inu-yasha. "I will, I promise" said serenity. After exchanging hugs from all her friends and family, serenity and shippo walked off a few feet. Serenity held up a small leaf and a gust of wind blew. Then, the leaf grew several times bigger and serenity let it drop on the ground, and her and shippo got on.  
  
A wind blew around them as the now flying leaf rose off the ground slightly. "Go Serenity, go !!" chanted Anna and Hajime. Serenity looked back at her family and friends and winked. Then, the wind around her and shippo disappeared and the leaf took off with serenity and shippo barely hanging on. "Yaaahhhhh !!!" yelled serenity as the leaf nearly hit a tree. "Fly steady" thought both inu-yasha and Sesshomaru. "Go left ! Go left !!" shouted shippo. The leaf flew into another tree and serenity and shippo weren't in eye contact anymore. "Are they ok ?!" asked hajime. "Good bye everyone !! I'll miss you !" yelled serenity in a far distance voice. "They made it" said Inu-yasha. "Im gonna miss her..." Sesshomaru.  
  
"Where are we going ?!" said shippo. "Im going south, to see the ocean" said serenity as she made the leaf head in another direction. They were soon flying over the ocean and the wind picked up a bit. Serenity giggled to herself, then she got louder. "y-you ok ?" asked shippo. "Im free...IM FREE !!!!!!" shouted serenity loudly so it echoed. "No more, do this serenity, do that serenity. Clean this serenity, clean that serenity !!! No more your grounded serenity, no more wait upstairs while I decide your punishment serenity !!! Im soo FREE !!!!!" yelled serenity. Shippo giggled a bit and looked up at the stars. Serenity and shippo flew for a long time, across my cities. Then, shippo pointed to someone who was also flying on a leaf, and had a lantern hanging on the stem of the leaf. They flew over to the person.  
  
"Hi there, nice evening to be flying, huh ?" said serenity. "It was...your new aren't you ?" asked the person. "Yeah, how'd you know ?" said serenity. "You look younger than usual" said the girl. "Tell me, is it hard to be in a new city ?" asked serenity. "Oh yes, a lot could go wrong, but since my skill is fortune telling, I can handle anything" the girl said. "That's my town down there" she said. Serenity looked down and saw it, it was so big and bright. "Wow ! It's so big !" said serenity. "To you it is, I hope you don't have to tough a time" said the girl. "Thanks a lot" said serenity. The girl flew over serenity and descended. "Bye" she said as she flew towards her town. "Geez, what a stuck-up !" said shippo. "Whats my skill ?" said serenity.  
  
Then, lighting struck and serenity and shippo were now getting soaked by the rain. "Ahhhh !!! Shippo, what'll we do now ?!" yelled serenity as she flew down. "First, don't panic ! Second, don't panic !!! And third, did I mention not to panic ?!" shouted shippo as serenity was flying down to a unmoving train. Serenity was attempting to get in through a opening in the train. "Serenity that opening is extremely small !!!!" said shippo as serenity and him fell in and they landed in some hay. "nice landing" said shippo as he shook himself dry. Serenity closed the opening to the top of the train. "Wont we get in trouble for being here ?" asked serenity. "Not if no one finds us" said shippo as he ran over to a dry place on the hay.  
  
Serenity took off her wet shirt, revealing her white undershirt, and laid it on the hay to dry. She covered herself with the hay. "This is warm, and soft too, lets get some sleep" said serenity as she laid down and fell asleep. "Serenity, I get the feeling we're not alone" said shippo as he snuggled up next to serenity. "Goodnight shippo" said serenity before she fell into a deep slumber. After a while, the train began to move along the tracks, taking serenity and shippo farther than they had thought.  
  
The next morning, serenity's dog-ears twitched and she awoke to the sound of mooing cows. They were below eating the hay. Serenity foot slipped and fell. One of the cows started to lick her foot. Serenity laughed loudly trying to get her foot up again. Shippo awoke from hearing serenity laughing. Serenity got her foot up and dug her way through the hay and saw the cows. "Hi there, we didn't mean to sleep here" said serenity friendly- like. "I knew I smelled cows last night. Serenity put her now dry shirt on and opened the top to the train and looked outside. "Wow ! Shippo come see !" said serenity. "Look at the ocean !" shouted serenity enthusiastically. "Your right, it's nice" said shippo as he climbed out of the opening. Serenity grabbed her bag and got up and stood onto of the moving train. "Ready ?" said serenity as she got her flying leaf out and made it bigger. "Here we go !!" said serenity as she let the leaf go and she jumped on it with shippo on her shoulder.  
  
She flew over the ocean again and saw a big city. "Look shippo !! A city !" said serenity. "It's like a city floating on waves" said shippo. "I hope they don't have any wandering demons there yet" said serenity. "Why ?" asked shippo. "I wanna be to be the only wondering demon, I need to have a reputation !" said serenity. They flew over some fishing boats and waved at some people. "Hi down there !" said serenity. "Hey !!" shouted one the ferrymen as he waved at serenity. Serenity and shippo heard a clock tower go off. "Hey, they have a clock tower" said serenity as she flew over to it. She passed several buildings and houses. When they finally reached the clock tower they looked at the view of the city. "Well I be darned, it's a flying demon" said the clock tower cleaner. "Hello there, are there any wandering demons in this city ?" asked serenity. "No wandering demons, but there are a few demons who live in this city" said the man. "Really ?! That's perfect ! Shippo, we're staying here" said serenity as she flew off again.  
  
Serenity and shippo flew down near all the crowds. People where starring at pointed at them and smiling. "Their looking at us serenity" said shippo. "I know...smile so we make a good impression" said serenity. Both serenity and shippo both smiled and kept flying. "Wow, look at her !" said a girl. "She looks like a demon" said another. "Is that a kitsune hanging onto her shoulder ?" said a boy. Serenity made a turn into a tunnel. "Serenity...BUS !!!!" shouted shippo. "Yaaaahhh !" shouted serenity as she made a sharp turn and almost made three cars crash. She flew over to the sidewalk and landed and made her leaf disappear.  
  
She heard a whistle, and a police officer ran up to her. "Whats the idea flying out into the street like that ?! You almost caused a major accident !" said the officer. "Im sorry sir, but im supposed to fly around" said serenity. "Your supposed to obey the law, now give your name and address" said the officer as he took out a pen and a notepad. "Are you gonna tell my brothers ?" asked serenity. "Of course im gonna tell them, if they're your guardians" said the officer. "HELP THIEF !!!" shouted someone. "You stay there, I'll be back" said the officer as he ran off. Serenity inched away and walked off. "He said stay there serenity" said shippo. Serenity didn't answer.  
  
"Hey you ! With the dog-ears !" shouted a boy. "That was me yellin' thief, I sure fooled that cop huh ?" said the boy as he rode up next to serenity on his bike. "Thanks for getting me out of trouble, but I really shouldn't be talking to you, and you wanna know why ?!!! It's not polite to address a girl without even knowing her name ! Hmph !!" yelled serenity as she stormed off with shippo walking close behind. The boy just smiled and followed serenity more. "Your kinda old fashioned aren't you ? You sound like my grandmother" he said. Serenity ran into an alley and flew off again. The boy sighed. "What a cool girl" he said.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. meet Hiei !

Serenity walked all over town looking for a place to stay. "Im tired" said shippo. Serenity heard her stomach growl a bit. "Im hungry" said serenity. "How about a mushroom ?" asked shippo. "No thanks, I don't eat screaming mushrooms" said serenity. "Where are gonna sleep tonight ?" asked shippo. "I don't know" said serenity in a worried tone. It was already sundown, and it was cold. Serenity's clothes where not good for this weather, plus she was barefoot.  
  
Hours later, serenity and shippo had given up. "Im sleepy" said shippo. "Im exhausted..." moaned serenity sleepy-like. Serenity took out a sleeping bag from her duffle bag and walked over to a bench that was only used for sitting since it was nowhere near a bus stop. She set her duffle bag down and laid down on the bench and shippo jumped next to her. Serenity pulled the sleeping bag over her and shippo and zipped it up to keep them from freezing in the cold night air. "Can we find a new town ?" asked shippo. Serenity didn't answer. "Serenity ?" said shippo. All shippo heard next was snoring from serenity. "Just a thought..." said shippo. He yawned and fell asleep.  
  
Early the next morning, someone was walking down the sidewalk. The air was so cold that every time he breathed, the warm air turned into a mist. He walked by the bench where Serenity and Shippo were. Then, he noticed that they were both almost frozen with hyperthermia . He pulled the sleeping bag off them and put it in the duffle bag which he assumed was theirs and took serenity over his shoulder, along with her bag. Then held shippo by his shirt and ran off to his home.  
  
When he got to his home, he set serenity and shippo on a small bed and put a blanket over them. Just when he did that, a thought struck him. "Why on earth did I just do this ? I could've let them freeze out there" serenity coughed a bit, knocking the person out of thinking. He shook her a bit, waking her up. Serenity's eyes opened a bit. At first all she saw was a blur of someone standing over her. Then, her vision came clear. The person seemed a bit taller than her, had black hair which was sticking up and had a white star-like design near his forehead, dark red eyes, and wore all black clothes. "Who are you ?!!!" shouted serenity. "Don't be alarm, im not gonna hurt you" said the person. "Sure your not...your one of those people who kidnap young pretty girls and seduce them into-" serenity was cut off when the person put his hand atop her head.  
  
"Shhh, you talk too much" he said. Serenity blushed a bit and sighed relieving-like. "Whats your name ?" the person asked. "Serenity" said serenity softly. "No last name ?" said the person. "nuh-uh" said serenity. "Well, my name is Hiei" said the person. Serenity giggled a bit. "Whats so funny ?" asked Hiei in a slightly annoyed tone. "Nothing, I just like your name" said serenity. "Whos the runt ?" asked Hiei. Serenity knew he was referring to shippo who was still sleeping next to her. "He's my friend" said serenity. "So are you poor, why were you sleeping on a bench ?" asked Hiei. "Do I look poor ?" asked serenity smartly. Hiei looked over serenity a bit. Judging by her style of clothes, he discarded the thought of her being poor.  
  
Serenity smiled a cat-like smile, she figured she'd have a bit of fun with Hiei. "Im on my own, I just arrived in this town yesterday. It seemed nice at first, but I almost got hit by a bus, and arrested by the police" said serenity. "On your own ? You seem to be too young" said Hiei. "Why is everyone saying that ?! Im mature for my age, sheesh !!" shouted serenity. "I see..." said Hiei. "Am I annoying you ?" asked serenity cutely. "Kind of" said Hiei. "Good" said serenity. "This girl will be the death of me" thought Hiei. "Whats going on ?" said shippo as he woke up. Shippo took one look at Hiei and jumped onto serenity's shoulder for protection.  
  
"He's not gonna hurt us shippo, he's a good guy" said serenity. Hiei growled at that comment a bit. Serenity tilted her head to one side. "Ok...just a little bit good" said serenity. "Im not very fond of kitsunes" said Hiei. Serenity's ears perked up at what Hiei said. "What about dogs ? Or humans ?" asked serenity. Hiei was about to answer, but stopped. "How could I be so blind ?! This girl is a mix of the things I particularly don't like !! She smells like a human, a dog demon, and a fox demon. Her ears are a dead giveaway" thought Hiei.  
  
Serenity noticed that Hiei had a white headband on, her curious side gave in. "whats that thing on your head ? It looks cool !! Can I see whats under it ? Huh ? Huh ?! Huh ?!!" shouted serenity as she reached her hand out to rip the headband off. "No don't touch it !!" yelled Hiei. "Come on, let me see !!" exclaimed serenity as she jumped in front of Hiei. At this point, serenity noticed that Hiei was in fact taller than her. (He had a growth spurt, can you blame me for being imaginative ?!) Then, Hiei grabbed serenity by her arm and glared at her. Serenity giggled slightly and tried to loosen Hiei's grip on her arm. "Let me go" said serenity calmly. Hiei instead gripped her arm tighter. Serenity felt tears sting her eyes, she was close to whimpering.  
  
Then, she fell to her knees then the rest of her body hit the floor. "Shes dead !!" shouted shippo. "You be quiet" said Hiei. Serenity didn't make a sound, nor did she move; all the signs of being dead. Hiei kneeled next to her and pressed his ear to her chest to hear if her heart was beating. "He fell for the playing dead trick...now to see what he has under his headband" thought serenity as she reached her hand near the back of Hiei's headband.  
  
She almost was able to take it off, until Hiei looked directly at her, which sent a chill down her spine. "Try that again and I'll tear your head off" said Hiei as he sat up and pulled serenity up with him by her shirt. "Now look, im much older than you I bet, so behave" said Hiei. "How much older ?" asked serenity. "Thousands of years older" said Hiei. "You don't look like it" said serenity. "You look at least 15" said Hiei. "Your off by one year, im 14" said serenity. "Just don't annoy me" said Hiei. He still had a grip on serenity's shirt. He didn't trust her yet to let her go. He had the idea of scolding her, but didn't. Something about serenity made Hiei not react the way he would.  
  
Serenity frowned, Hiei was still griping her shirt. "I'll let you go, but only if you wont try to take my headband off anymore" said Hiei. Serenity nodded and smiled. Hiei let serenity's shirt go and backed away just incase. Serenity giggled and stepped forward, then tackles Hiei to the ground. "You little brat !! Get off me !!!" yelled Hiei. "Im not heavy, im not hurting you, so im not getting off" said serenity. Then, in a flash, Hiei was standing up and was grabbing serenity by her ear. "Owww !!! Let go !!" shouted serenity. "I told you not to annoy me ! You broke that rule 10 minutes ago !!" yelled Hiei.  
  
Hiei picked serenity up and carried her to the bed under his arm. He sat her down on the bed and stood with his arms crossed. Shippo sat on serenity's lap, scared by Hiei, he didn't talk at all. Hiei then swung his hand at serenity, he slapped her on the side of her face. Serenity fell onto the bed, a red mark was forming on her face. Serenity rubbed her stinging cheek and starred at Hiei. Tears ran down her face. "Why'd you hit her ?!! She didn't hurt you !!" yelled shippo. Hiei didn't answer. "If you hated me so much that you'd hit me, you could've told me" said serenity. "I don't hate you" said Hiei so low that it was a whisper. Then. Hiei walked upstairs, and serenity heard a door close. "Are you alright serenity ?" asked shippo. Serenity just got up and walked down one of the many halls. She came across a phone. She picked it up and dialed a number.  
  
Across the sea, miles and miles away...  
  
The phone rang and Inu-yasha picked it up. "Start talking" he said. "Hi inu- yasha-sama" said serenity. "Hey serenity ! What's up ?" asked inu-yasha. "Not much, I just called to say hi" said serenity. "Hmm ? Your voice sounds kinda weird, you ok ?" asked inu-yasha. "Yes, yes ! Im fine !" said serenity in a perkier voice. "Just making sure, so where are you ? Found a nice town ?" said inu-yasha. "Yes, it's near the ocean. And it has a clock tower. When I arrived, everyone was starring because I was flying on my magic leaf. Then, I almost got hit a by a bus, and almost got arrested by the police" said serenity. "Sheesh ! You haven't been away for a week and you're getting into trouble !!" said inu-yasha. "Yeah, but im doing ok. Where's Fluffy-sama ?" asked serenity. "He left to go the market to buy more herbs" said inu-yasha. "Oh, well I'll call back later soon. I'll call on the video phone" said serenity. "Alright, I just want you to know, if you want, you can always come home" said inu-yasha. "I know...ok, buh-bye" said serenity.  
  
Serenity hung up and walked back to the bed in the other room. "I don't wanna stay here anymore..." thought serenity. With that, serenity ran for the door and ran out. Just then, Hiei came back downstairs and saw the door open. "Where'd she go ?!!" shouted Hiei. "I don't know, she just left without saying anything" said shippo. "Come with me, we'll find her !" said Hiei. Shippo jumped onto Hiei's shoulder just as Hiei was leaving.  
  
Serenity was running down the empty streets. The only person she had trusted had broken her heart. She wanted to get as far as she could from him. She knew shippo would catch up with her soon enough. "I can't believe it's already dark !" thought serenity as she ran. As serenity was passing an alley, she was pulled by her shirt into the alley. "Aren't you a pretty one" said a person. "Leave me alone !!" shouted serenity. "We ourselves a feisty one" said another. "Fox-fire !!!" shouted serenity. A large flash of flames came from her hand and hit a wall in the alley. "I need to work on my aim..." thought serenity. "Grab her !!" shouted a person. Serenity felt their hands grab her arms and force her to the ground. Then, she felt them kicking her and hitting her with broken glass bottles.  
  
"STOP !!!!" shouted a familiar voice. It was Hiei, and his eyes were glowing red. Serenity wasn't able to see it, but shippo did. Hiei didn't use his demon power, but he sure looked like he was. All it took was one punch at each person, and they were down for the count. "Alright ! You did it !" shouted shippo. "No time to celebrate...Serenity, are you ok ?!" shouted Hiei. Shippo walked down the alley way and saw serenity, she looked unconscious. "I found her !" said shippo. Hiei held serenity in his arms. Her body was covered in burses, and she had cuts on her arms and legs from being hit with broken glass bottles. "We have to get her home !" said Hiei as he walked off with shippo walking close behind.  
  
"Is she gonna be ok ?" asked shippo. "I don't know, don't ask me" said Hiei as he wrapped a bandage around a wound on serenity's arm. Serenity made a moaning sound and shifted a bit. "Serenity, wake up" said shippo as he pulled at her shirt. Serenity opened her eyes and saw shippo. "Did they kill you too ? Are we in heaven ?" asked serenity. Then, she saw Hiei. "Oh no...We're in the other place !" said serenity. "You're alive" said Hiei. Serenity turned her head away, but felt Hiei pull her close to him. Hiei was hugging her ! "Are you ok ?" asked Hiei. "Yes, im fine, it was just a few scratches" said serenity. "Im sorry for hitting you, I'll try not to do it again" said Hiei. "Awww, what a cute couple !" said shippo. "shut-up !" yelled Hiei and serenity. "All right ! All right !" said shippo.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. a not so nice new friendship

"Are you gonna let me and shippo stay ?" asked serenity. "Well..." said Hiei. "Please !! I'll do anything !" shouted serenity. "Anything ?" asked Hiei with grin. "Ugh...im so gonna regret saying that" thought serenity. "You have any experience with cleaning ?" asked Hiei. "Yes..." said serenity. "I'll make a deal with you. If you clean the floor in the living room, I'll let you stay. And I'll throw in a free meal, ok ?" said Hiei. "No problem !" said serenity.  
  
"THIS IS A LIVING ROOM ?!" asked serenity in shock. Hiei had taken her to a large room that had a wood framed floor. No tables, chairs, not even a TV. "Yes it a living room, but use it for training" said Hiei. "You-kis..." mumbled serenity. "Hanyous..." said Hiei. "You heard that ?!" asked serenity. "Yup" said Hiei. Shippo came in with a bucket of water and was balancing a few rags on his tail. "The floor doesn't look dirty" said serenity. "I know, take a look at the bottom of your feet" said Hiei. Serenity looked and saw dust on her feet. "Big deal, I was outside remember ?!" said serenity. "Then you've made the floor dirty" said Hiei with another grin. "Cruel hearted bastard..." thought serenity.  
  
"I'll be upstairs if you need anything" said Hiei as he walked down another hall. "Your gonna help me, right ?" asked serenity. "Of course" said shippo. Serenity picked up the bucket and walked into the room. "Hmm ? Why does it smell like humans in here ?" said serenity. "No idea" said shippo. Serenity kneeled down and threw a rag into the bucket and took it out and began to clean the floor. "This is gonna take forever !!!" shouted shippo. "Not if we had help" said serenity with a smile. Shippo knew that smile, serenity had a plan. Serenity held up her hand, and 7 leafs appeared. "Multiply !" shouted serenity. All the leafs floated around and turned into exact copies of serenity. Shippo did the same, he took out 7 leafs. "Multiply !!" yelled shippo.  
  
The room now had 16 workers. "Alright troops ! We have to clean every inch of this room. And as a bonus, we should clean the entire downstairs of the house !" said serenity as she walked around like a drill officer. "We will all do our best, Sir !" said all the clones. Serenity glared at all of them. "I mean Ma'am !" corrected the clones. "Dismissed !" shouted shippo. Then, 3 the copies of Serenity each took a rag and stared to clean the floors. The real serenity and shippo helped out, while all the others cleaned the many windows of the room. In three minutes, the whole room was spotless and sparkling.  
  
The sound of a vacuum running was heard, so was the clang of dishes being washed. "At this rate, we'll be done in no time" said the real shippo. "Im almost done sweeping !" yelled one of the serenitys. "We're almost done dusting !!" shouted 4 of the shippos. The real serenity ran down all the halls all while pushing a mop in front of her, which was cleaning the floor as she ran. Then, the real Serenity heard something fall onto the floor and break. Serenity ran at her demon speed to the room where the sound came from. "Ahhhhhhh !!!!! Who broke that ?!!" yelled serenity. On the floor, in pieces, was a vase, and what seemed to be an expensive one, too.  
  
"We didn't do it !!!" shouted 5 of the shippos, including the real one. "Whats going on down there ?!" yelled Hiei from upstairs. "N-nothing ! Nothing at all, Sir !" said serenity. "Alright then" said Hiei. Serenity and shippo sighed in relief. "Oh man, oh man !! Hiei is gonna kill me ! What'll I do ?!" thought serenity. "Here, I'll take care of it" said shippo. Shippo held up a magic leaf and it turned into a perfect copy of the vase. "Thank you shippo ! I love you even more now !!" shouted serenity as she hugged shippo tightly. "Im sure I heard something break" said Hiei.  
  
Serenity and shippo heard Hiei walking down the stairs. "Tell me the truth, I won't be too mad" said Hiei as he was walking down the hall. "Quick ! Everyone disappear, we don't need you anymore !" said shippo. All the clones nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Shippo covered the pieces of the broken vase with a rag just as Hiei was coming into the room. "You two look like your hiding something" said Hiei. "Us ? Oh no, why would we do that ?" said serenity. "You were just hearing things" said shippo. "Ok then" said Hiei. Then Hiei finally noticed how clean everything was. "Whoa, all I wanted you guys to do was the living room floor, but thanks for doing everything else" said Hiei. "It was no problem at all" said serenity.  
  
Hiei walked over to serenity and petted her head. "No need to thank me, it wasn't hard" said serenity with a smile. "It only took 10 minutes" said shippo. "That fast ?!" said Hiei in shock. "Uh-huh" said shippo. "And now the only thing that's dirty is you" said Hiei as he gently pulled one of serenity's ears. Serenity looked down at her once white shirt, it was grey from all the dusting and cleaning. "I thought I felt a bit dirty" said serenity. "Do you have any clothes to change into ?" asked Hiei. "Yes" said serenity. "Well theres a bathroom upstairs, you may take a bath if you want" said Hiei. In a flash, Serenity was gone. "Huh ? Where'd she go ?" asked Hiei. "Shes already upstairs, didn't you see her ?" said shippo. Hiei was also gone in a flash. "Hey ! Where'd he go ?!" shouted shippo.  
  
Upstairs, Hiei was spying on serenity a bit. Serenity was running the water in the bathtub, unaware Hiei was watching her. Serenity began to take off her shirt. Hiei was close to a nosebleed as he watched serenity almost take off her shirt, but she stopped. "I forgot to get my clothes" said serenity. She walked out of the bathroom, passing by Hiei who was just walking down with her.  
  
"Shippo, wheres my duffle bag ?" shouted serenity. "Right here" said shippo as he dragged it towards serenity. "What do you have in there ?! It's so heavy !" said shippo. "All my things of course" said serenity as she took out the plain black dress Sesshomaru made for her and a pair of underwear and an undershirt. Serenity walked upstairs again, she passed Hiei on her way up. She smiled at him and went into the bathroom and closed the door. "I still say you two are perfect for each other" said shippo. Hiei grabbed shippo up by his tail and gave him an icy glare. "n-never mind" said shippo.  
  
Then, a knock was heard at the front door. Shippo was dropped to the floor. "See who that is" said Hiei. "Sure thing" said shippo. Shippo ran to the front door, jumped up to turn the doorknob and opened the door. He saw a tall person wearing all blue clothes and had red-orange hair just like him. "Hey look at that, Hiei has a pet" said the person. "Im not a pet !!" shouted shippo. "Anyone can tell it's a kid with a tail" said another person who had on all green clothes and short black hair. Shippo's face tuned red with anger and he slammed the door shut.  
  
"Who was it ?" asked Hiei. "Two jerks who called me little !" yelled shippo. "You are little" said Hiei. "Yeah, well..." said shippo softly. "What did they look like ?" asked Hiei. "One was wearing all blue clothes, had hair that color as mine, and had a funny voice. The other had on all green clothes, black hair, and he had a normal voice" said shippo. "Kuwabara and Yusake..." thought Hiei. (I hope I spelled Yusake's name right, that's how my magazine spelled it) Hiei opened the door and saw that it was just who he thought. "Whats with the kid with the tail Hiei ?" asked Yusake. "Is he your pet or something ?" asked Kuwabara. "No, he's a guest of mine" said Hiei. Kuwabara began to walk up the stairs. "Mind if you the restroom ?" asked Kuwabara. "No..." said Hiei dryly. Hiei had forgotten about serenity being in the bathroom.  
  
Kuwabara went upstairs and opened the door to the bathroom. Serenity, already in the tub, was relaxing. Kuwabara saw a silk white shirt, a pair of black biker shorts, an undershirt, and a pair of powdery white underwear on the floor. Serenity had her eyes closed and was humming a tune that was stuck in her head. Kuwabara noticed her, and blushed. Serenity opened her eyes and saw him looking right at her. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!" screamed serenity. "What are you doing in here you human ?!!!!" shouted serenity as she covered herself. "I was just about to ask you the same thing !!!!" said Kuwabara. Serenity growled and threw a bar of soap at Kuwabara. "Get out of here, cant a girl take a bath in peace ?!!!!!" yelled serenity.  
  
Kuwabara ran out of the bathroom and closed the door. He was breathing rapidly at the sight he had seen. He ran down the stairs and glared at Hiei. "You have a girl up in your bathroom !! Shes naked and taking a bath !!!" shouted Kuwabara. Hiei mentally kicked himself, he had forgotten serenity was up there. "You pullin' moves on her yet ?" asked Yusake. "You think I'd lower myself to doing that ?!" yelled Hiei. "I would" said shippo who didn't know what he was talking about. "Shut-up you little runt" said Yusake. Shippo growled at the comment.  
  
"Hiei !!" yelled serenity as she came downstairs dressed in her black dress and ran over to Hiei. "There was a guy upstairs, he came into the bathroom and was lookin' at me !!!!" shouted serenity. "Nice ears" said Yusake. Serenity looked at Yusake, then at Kuwabara. She glared at Kuwabara, she wanted to knock him to the moon. "Stop looking at me like that you dog- eared freak !!" shouted Kuwabara. "That's it !!!" thought serenity. She walked over to Kuwabara and held out her hand. "Let's put this whole thing behind us and be friends" said serenity with a smile. Kuwabara sighed in relief and extended his hand to shake serenity's hand. Then, serenity grabbed Kuwabara's hand and flipped him onto the floor. "Why you little !" shouted Kuwabara as he got up. "You wouldn't hit a girl, would you ?" serenity asked cutely. "He wont, it goes against his honor code" said Yusake.  
  
"Ah, the brat isn't worth hitting" said Kuwabara. "Neither are you" said serenity. "Serenity, that's enough" said Hiei. "Yes sir" said serenity. "So Hiei, you opening an adoption home ? Whats with the two kids ?" said Yusake. "No, im just letting then stay here" said Hiei. "Are you sure ? This girl seems to be attracted to you" said Yusake. "No way !" said serenity. "I just respect him since he saved my life twice !" she continued. "Its true" said shippo as he jumped onto serenity's shoulder. "And the black dress is a dead giveaway that you and Hiei are alike" said Kuwabara.  
  
"For your information, my brother back in my hometown made me this dress ! I came to this town and had no idea out of all the people in this town, I'd meet the one who is standing right there !" said serenity as she pointed to Hiei. "ENOUGH !!" shouted Hiei. It was dead silent. "it should become known that serenity will be staying with me for awhile, so you should just get used to each other now !" said Hiei as calmly as he could. Serenity glared at Kuwabara again, but stopped when Hiei pulled one of her ears. "Fine, I'll be nice to him" said serenity. "That's a good hanyou girl" said Hiei. "Hanyou ? You're half demon ?" asked Yusake. "Uh-huh" said serenity. "No wonder she looks weak" said Kuwabara. "shut-up !!" shouted serenity.  
  
To be continued... 


	4. more problems arise !

"So Kuwabara, how much of serenity did you see ?" whispered Yusake. "Nothing really, before I could really see her she had covered herself" whispered Kuwabara. "I hear what you two are saying you know" said serenity as she tuned her electric guitar. (She has a lot of room in her duffle bag, doesn't she ?) "Brat" mumbled Kuwabara. "Perverted jerk" mumbled serenity. Serenity had changed back into her white shirt and black biker shorts in order for Kuwabara to stop cracking jokes about her and Hiei being alike. "Are you sure it was a good idea for this to happen ?" asked shippo. Serenity didn't answer and continued to play her guitar one string at a time, which is the most annoying way to play it.  
  
**flashback**  
  
"I have a few errands to run, I don't feel right leaving Serenity and shippo alone" said Hiei. "We'll come with you !" said serenity. "Nah, I'll let them watch you" said Hiei as he pointed to Kuwabara and Yusake. Serenity sweat dropped, so did shippo. "You have a problem with that ?" asked Hiei as he tapped his foot on the floor. Serenity sighed. "No Sir, theres no problem" said serenity like the obedient girl she was. "What ?! You want us to watch those two ?!!" shouted Yusake. Hiei nodded and grinned. He knew the house would maybe be in shambles when he returned, but dealing with Serenity and Shippo would be payback for Kuwabara and Yusake for coming over without calling or even asking. "They better still be alive when I come back" said Hiei as he left, closing the door behind him. Serenity stood with fox-fire charging in her hands, she didn't trust Yusake or Kuwabara. "None of that little girl !!" yelled Yusake. Serenity growled and went back to normal. "We're fighters too, if even try to attack us, we'll make sure you an inch from death before we stop !" said Kuwabara. Serenity shot them an icy glare and went and sat down.  
  
**end flashback**  
  
"Somehow, I think I know them from somewhere" thought serenity. She glared at Kuwabara again, she couldn't get over when he saw her...naked. Kuwabara noticed serenity starring at him. He held out his hand and in a flash was holding a sword that was made from spirit energy. Serenity's eyes grew wide at the sight. "You're him !!!" said serenity as she pointed at Kuwabara. "you're the one who came in second in the tournament with Genkai !!!" shouted serenity. Kuwabara smiled at the comment. "I entered that tournament, but it was so far away, I couldn't go. Its so cool that actually almost won !!" shouted serenity.  
  
"im the one who won ! don't I get a congratulations or something ?!" said Yusake. Serenity didn't hear Yusake and turned to Kuwabara. "I heard you got turned small, then your arm got twisted !! I've always wanted to meet you in person! I'm honored to be in your presence" said serenity as she bowed her head respectively. "its nice to know I have my own fan-girl" said Kuwabara. "but im the one who came in first place !!" yelled Yusake. Serenity starred at Yusake. "really ?!!" shouted serenity, forgetting all about Kuwabara. "yeah, I almost died, too" said Yusake. "that's so cool !!!" said serenity. "this is the only girl I know who not grossed out about fighting" thought Yusake. "you used the spirit gun right ?" asked serenity. Yusake nodded. "will you be so kind and show me ? I've never seen a spirit gun attack before !" said serenity. "I'd blow up something !" shouted Yusake. "then fire it at me" said serenity.  
  
"what ?!! I'd kill you !" said Yusake. "im a demon !! I cant die that easy !!" shouted serenity. "don't do it Yusake !! shes crazy, she doesn't know how powerful it is !!" shouted Kuwabara. "what ? you scared to hurt a girl ?! is that it ?! huh ? huh ?! huh ?!!" shouted serenity as she shook Yusake by the collar of his shirt. "Hiei will kill us both if he came home you were dead !!" said Yusake. "so you wont fulfill one of the many dreams of a young girl...how low can you go ?!!" shouted serenity as tears ran down her face. "alright !!" shouted Yusake. Serenity's tears stopped immediately. Serenity back-flipped about 5 feet away from Yusake.  
  
"ok, give me your best shot !!" said serenity. Yusake stood up and pointed his finger like a gun at serenity. serenity saw the bluish glow form on the tip of Yusake's finger, she was getting a bit nervous, but she'd survive, right ? "spirit gun !!!" shouted Yusake as he shot the spirit energy at serenity. Kuwabara and shippo watched as the blast of energy hit Serenity. serenity gritted her teeth to keep from yelling in pain. She collapsed onto the floor, overpower by the attack. "is she, dare I say it, dead ?" asked Yusake. "Serenity !!" yelled shippo as he ran over to her. "oh no !! shes dead !! shes gone ! shes riding with Boton to spirit world as we speak !!" cried Kuwabara.  
  
Serenity opened her eyes. "im not dead, im just resting from the attack" said serenity. "shes alive !! shes not dead !!" shouted Kuwabara as he ran over to serenity and hugged her. "umm, our faces are touching..." said serenity. Kuwabara noticed what he was doing and let go of serenity. "I don't like you or anything, I was just glad you weren't dead" said Kuwabara. "I'll think that too" said serenity. she got up and dusted herself off. "nice attack, I have a feeling that that wasn't your best one though" said serenity. "it wasn't, I didn't want you to get killed" said Yusake.  
  
"aww, you actually have feelings for me ?" said serenity. "don't push it" said Yusake. Serenity's ears flattened, but she smiled anyway. Then, the phone rang in the hallway. Serenity ran down the hallway, nearly slipping on the floor and answered the phone. "hello ?....yes Hiei lives here...who am I ?..im Serenity...Kurama ? oh I like that name !" said serenity. Yusake knocked serenity on her head and took the phone from her. "owwwww..." said serenity as she rubbed her head. Serenity wanted to know this Kurama person, so she ran upstairs and picked up the phone and listened to the conversation.  
  
"who was that girl, that was a girl right ?" asked Kurama. "yes it was a girl, some girl Hiei saved" said Yusake. "she sounds very nice, have any idea where she's from ?" asked Kurama. "shes a hanyou, not sure where she came from" said Yusake. "anyway, is Hiei there ?" asked Kurama. "he went out to run some errands" said Yusake. Serenity felt a sneeze coming, she tried to hold it in, but failed. "Aaachoo !!" serenity sneezed. "bless you" said both Yusake and Kurama. "wait a minute...SERENITY GET OFF THE PHONE !!" shouted Yusake. "why ?!" said serenity. "because I said so !" said Yusake. "hi there serenity" said Kurama. "hi, so you think im nice ?" asked serenity. "from your voice you sound fairly nice" said Kurama. "shes a freak of nature ! she has dog-like ears for crying out loud !!" yelled Yusake. "your so mean to me Yusake-sama !!" cried serenity. "just by talking to you I can tell your no freak" said Kurama. "aww stop it Kurama, your making me blush" said serenity.  
  
Then, the sound of something being hit and serenity's whimpering was heard over the phone. "its all taken care of Yusake" said Kuwabara, then he hung up the phone he took from serenity. Serenity rubbed her head where Kuwabara hit her. "that hurt !! what'd you do that for ?!!" yelled serenity. "for listening in on other peoples conversations, didn't your parents teach you anything ?!" asked Kuwabara. Serenity didn't answer. "oh, its like that ?" asked Kuwabara. "just drop it, they died a long time ago" said serenity as she walked down the stairs. Serenity almost had tears in her eyes, she walked over to 'her' bed and fell down face first onto it. Shippo jumped up near her. "whats wrong ?" asked shippo. "nothing" said serenity in a muffled voice.  
  
**flashback**  
  
"mommy !! daddy !! where are you ?!" yelled serenity (age 4) as she tried to find her parents in the flaming house. Then the roof in another room collapsed. Serenity ran into the room and saw her mom and dad, they were buried in the burning ceiling of the room. "Serenity !!" shouted a voice. Serenity turned and saw Inu-yasha (age 9) standing behind her. "inu-yasha- kun ! mommy and daddy, they were in there when roof fell !" cried serenity. inu-yasha took hold of serenity's hand and tried to find a way out. Fire was all around them, soon they'd both be burned alive.  
  
Serenity cried into inu-yasha's shirt, she was scared. "there has to be a way outta here !!" shouted inu-yasha. "whip of light !!" shouted a voice. A wall of fire was slashed away and standing there was Sesshomaru (age 13) who had cleared away the fire with his attack. "come on you guys !!" yelled Sesshomaru. Inu-yasha carried serenity on his back and ran out of the room with Sesshomaru. "know where mom and dad are ?" asked Sesshomaru. "they went gone-gone" said serenity sadly. "gone-gone ? you mean ?" said Sesshomaru in a shocked voice. Inu-yasha nodded, although he didn't want to believe it. Then, before any of them could react, part of the ceiling fell on them.  
  
"they survived, not too bad burns here and there, but we cant say that about their parents...and since they have no known relatives, we must set them up for adoption" said on of the doctors in the hospital.  
  
**end flashback**  
  
"Kaede-baba adopted us, she took care of us until Sesshomaru was old enough to get a job that paid for a house, inu-yasha soon helped and we moved to a bigger house, I never complained about all the moving we did, but I'll never forget what happened that night..." thought serenity. "serenity, why are you so quiet all of a sudden ?" asked Yusake. "im a bit tired...im alright though" said serenity.  
  
Serenity sat up and looked down at the floor. "can I go out for awhile ?" asked serenity softly. "why ?" asked Kuwabara. "I need some fresh air" said serenity. "alright, but don't stay out too long" said Yusake. Serenity walked to the door, Shippo, Kuwabara, and Yusake followed. Serenity walked outside and took out her magic leaf and a wind blew up. when it had died down, Serenity and Shippo were both high in the air flying away. "I wonder why she suddenly became so un-happy. "said Yusake. "reminding her about her parents must've brought back bad memories" said Kuwabara.  
  
Hours passed and serenity and shippo still weren't back. Clouds blew into town and it began to rain. "serenity, you know we're flying in the rain, right ?" asked shippo. Serenity didn't answer. The rain got harder and harder and thunder filled the air with noise. "Hiei will get super mad at us if he's home and we're not there !" said shippo. Serenity still didn't answer, but she started to fly back to Hiei's house.  
  
When she had returned and looked through the window, she saw Hiei was home, and Kuwabara and Yusake had left. She knocked on the door and Hiei opened it. "where'd you go young lady ?!" shouted Hiei. serenity didn't answer. "shes been like that for a while" said shippo. "your soaking wet, go change, I'll be waiting upstairs for you" said Hiei. serenity walked down the hall into another bathroom and changed into her black dress and walked upstairs to Hiei's room.  
  
Hiei was waiting for Serenity, he looked a bit angry. "whats the matter ?" asked Hiei. "nothing" said serenity. Hiei got up and took serenity by her arm and sat her down on his bed. "tell me, I don't to see you like this" said Hiei. "im fine" said serenity. "your lying, I don't tolerate lying" said Hiei in a scolding tone. "im ok, don't worry about me" said serenity. Hiei really didn't want to see serenity like this, it was depressing. Hiei sat down next to serenity. "please, tell me whats bothering you" said Hiei. serenity didn't answer again. Then, serenity felt Hiei's arm come around her shoulder.  
  
Serenity felt her emotions give way and tears formed in her eyes. "when me and my brothers were little...there was a fire and our parents died in the fire..." said serenity as best as she could without crying. "its been 10 years since then...but then Kuwabara brought the fact about them, not that I blame him...whenever I hear about my parents, I think of that night when they died" she continued. "im sorry to hear that your parents died, but im glad you told me" said Hiei. Then, Hiei hugged serenity tightly and stroked her hair gently. "On your own at 14, taking care of an annoying kitsune, and you lost your parents at a young age...yet, you haven't cried once while talking to me just now" thought Hiei.  
  
Serenity was wondering why Hiei was hugging her. "im I that pathetic ? does he feel sorry for me ?" thought serenity. shippo peeked inside and saw Hiei embracing Serenity. "they're so cute together !! and the matching colors they wear is another sign of pairing" thought shippo. Serenity pulled away from Hiei and stood up. "thanks, you've made me feel a lot better" said serenity with a smile. Hiei was glad to see serenity smiling again, but he didn't show it. Lighting struck outside and the lights went out. "ahhhh !!!" shouted serenity as she jumped into Hiei's arms. "don't like a dark, ne ?" "haii..." said serenity softly. Hiei felt funny holding serenity in his arms like this, so he set her down. Serenity sniffed the air and smelled shippo. "shippo !! were you spying on us ?!!" yelled serenity. "no !" answered shippo.  
  
Hiei took serenity by her arm and lead her downstairs. Shippo followed, but fell a few times. "its too dark to see anything !!" said serenity. Hiei clicked on a flashlight. "that better ?" asked Hiei. "kind of" said serenity. serenity held her hand up and a flame of fox-fire lit up the room. "that works too..." said Hiei. serenity's fox-fire was working, but it kept going out. "well, it's a bit late, you should be in bed young lady" said Hiei with a smirk. "im not tired" said serenity. "last time I checked the clock, it was 11:30" said Hiei. "may I please stay up ?" asked serenity. "and do what ?" asked Hiei. serenity was gone in a flash. "try to find me ! im somewhere in the house" said serenity from somewhere in the house. "fine, I'll find you in less than 10 seconds I bet" said Hiei.  
  
2 hours later...  
  
"shes not in the living room, nor in any of the hallways" said shippo. "shes not even upstairs" said Hiei as he came downstairs. Hiei heard someone giggling and went upstairs again, this time into his room. "I know your in here ! I hear you laughing !!" said Hiei. Hiei looked in the closet, Serenity wasn't there. Then, he looked under his bed, he found her. "awww, you found me" said serenity cutely. Serenity came out from underneath Hiei's bed. "now go to bed" said Hiei. "still not sleepy" said serenity. Hiei growled a bit and clenched his fist, but didn't hit serenity. serenity was gone again. "not again !!" yelled Hiei. "I saw her run downstairs again" said shippo.  
  
Hiei ran downstairs and saw serenity run down another hall. Unknown to serenity at the moment, Hiei was very fast. Before serenity could run one more step, Hiei was in front of her. serenity skidded to a halt and tried to run the other way, but Hiei grabbed her by her ear. "OWW !! let go !!" yelled serenity. "will you behave and go to bed ?" asked Hiei. "yes, yes ! I'll go to bed..." said serenity. Hiei let serenity go and she walked down the hall to her bed.  
  
Serenity fell onto her bed and shippo sat next to her. Hiei placed a blanket over them and walked away. "Hiei, can you tell us a story ?" asked shippo. Hiei growled and walked over to them again. "girl likes boy, boy likes girl, they both die, cry cry cry the end" said Hiei and he walked upstairs to his room. "what story was that ?" asked shippo. "the very short and simple version of Romeo and Juliet" said serenity as she dozed off. Lighting struck outside louder and brighter. "im scared !!" said shippo. "don't be a baby shippo" said serenity. then, the very loud roar of thunder was heard. "AAAAHHHHHHHH !!!!!" shouted serenity and shippo at once.  
  
Serenity ran upstairs with shippo on her shoulder and into Hiei's room. She quickly hid under the covers of Hiei's bed. Hiei awoke in shock and glared at serenity and shippo. Lighting struck again, making Hiei jump a bit. "can we stay in here ?" asked serenity. "whatever, as long as shippo sleeps in the middle" said Hiei. "why does shippo have to sleep in...ohhhh !" said serenity realization hit her. Shippo climbed over serenity and lay between Hiei and Serenity. "goodnight" said Hiei. Serenity didn't answer, neither did Shippo. then, Hiei heard Serenity snoring loudly. "This girl will be the death of me !!!" thought Hiei as he covered his head with his pillow to try and block out serenity's loud snoring.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Out-take:  
  
Paragraph 3  
  
"I heard you got turned small and you not your arm twisted !! I've always wanted to meet you in person ! Im honored to be in your present !!" shouted serenity as she bowed her head respectively. "Uh, you said in your present, you're supposed to say presence" said Yusake. "Oh really ? My bad !!" shouted serenity. "Shut-up ! You're making it worse !! We're never gonna work in Hollywood again !" shouted Kuwabara. 


	5. delivery to Kurama

It was still raining outside. The sound of thunder rolling, and snoring was heard. Serenity kicked in her sleep. "Dumb Kuwabara..." mumbled serenity in her sleep and she kicked again. "Ouch !!" yelped Hiei. Hiei was about to punch Serenity in retaliation, but forced himself to stop and fell back to sleep. Shippo was deep in slumber and was dreaming good things were happening. "It's a giant donut !!" shouted shippo in his sleep. Serenity's hand was hanging off the bed. "Spirit gun..." mumbled serenity. A very small glow appeared at the tip of serenity's finger. Hiei awoke from sensing spirit energy. Serenity's ears perked up and she opened her eyes. "Whats wrong ?" asked serenity. "Let me see your hand" said Hiei. Serenity held up her hands, nothing was wrong. Hiei looked at serenity suspiciously. "What ?" asked serenity in a sleepy voice.  
  
Hiei almost grinned at serenity. Serenity's hair was messier than normal, and she was wearing a pink night shirt with blue clouds on it. "Nothing" said Hiei as he turned over and went to sleep again. Serenity giggled a bit and joined Hiei in slumber. Shippo woke up and poked serenity on her shoulder. "Serenity ? You awake ?" asked shippo. "I am now" said serenity. Serenity sighed dream-like. "Whats wrong ?" asked shippo. "Nothing, im just glad Hiei let us stay. I know he acts tough, but I bet he's very nice on the inside" said serenity. Hiei was listening, he actually blushed a tiny bit. Serenity slowly fell back to sleep, shippo did also.  
  
Later on, serenity had woken up and went downstairs. She came back upstairs with her heavily-modified left-handed Rickenbacker bass guitar and gently nudged Hiei with it. "Wake up" said serenity. "Need more sleep" said Hiei. "Wake up, its 10:30" said serenity as she nudged Hiei again. "Im not feeling well" Hiei lied. Serenity's eyes glowed red and she grinned. "Then stay right there...im gonna make you feel ALL better !!!" said serenity. Hiei sat up and looked at serenity just in time, she was just about to swing her guitar down on him. Hiei stopped serenity's guitar with his hand very easily. "I knew that wake you up" said serenity as her eyes went back to their normal violet color. Hiei glared at serenity. Serenity sweat dropped and giggled nervously. "Well, I'll go downstairs and stare at the four walls in the living room, shippo come on !" said serenity as she dashed out of the room, with shippo right behind her. "Weird girl..." thought Hiei.  
  
When Hiei cane downstairs dressed in his normal black clothes, he was greeted by serenity who was dressed in her silk white shirt and leather- like biker shorts. "Nice to see your awake" said serenity with a smile. "You woke me up..." said Hiei. "Sorry, your not mad at me are you ?" asked serenity. Hiei set his hand atop serenity's head. "Im not a morning person, but im not mad at you" said Hiei calmly. "Can I ask you something ?" asked serenity. "Go ahead" said Hiei. "How come you never smile ?" asked serenity. "Because I don't want to" said Hiei simply. "Oh, alright then" said serenity.  
  
The phone in the hallway rang and serenity ran to get it, nearly tripping again this time. "Hello ?....oh hi Kurama" said serenity. Hiei took the phone from serenity. "Kurama, its been awhile....yes, yes....I'll send it as soon as I can...ok, sayonara" Hiei hung up the phone and faced Serenity. "I have a job for you" said Hiei. "Really ? I'll take it !" exclaimed serenity. "Can you deliver something for me ? I'd do it myself, but have things to do" said Hiei. "No problem, I'll get my map" said serenity. Serenity went over to her duffle bag and searched through it a bit and pulled out a folded up map. Serenity opened it up and let Hiei see it. "I want you to deliver it here" said Hiei as he pointed to a place on the map. "That far ?" asked serenity. "That isn't a problem is it ?" asked Hiei. "No, I'll get there in no time" said serenity.  
  
Hiei wrote down the address on a piece of paper and gave it to serenity. "It's a fairly big house, it has a blue roof" said Hiei. "Ok, I wont let you down" said serenity. "Shippo !! Come on we have a job !" yelled serenity. Shippo ran over to serenity and jumped on her shoulder. Hiei gave serenity a small box. "Give that to Kurama" said Hiei. "Kurama ?!!" shouted serenity. "Im gonna meet Kurama ?!" asked serenity. Hiei nodded. Serenity smiled and ran to the door and walked out. "You taking the bus ?" asked Hiei. "Nope" said serenity. It was still very cloudy outside. Serenity took out her magic leaf and the wind blew up. When it had died down, serenity and shippo where flying way up in the air. Hiei never saw serenity flying on her leaf before, he was a bit shocked, but smiled for half a second, then went back inside the house.  
  
Serenity flew her leaf up higher and higher. "You just keep going higher" said shippo. Serenity kept flying. "your getting really good at your flying.....yep, your just going to keep going higher and higher and higher.....Serenity, how high do you plan to go ?" asked shippo. "Don't worry, this is as high as I'll go" said serenity and she took the map out of her pocket and looked at it. "Don't look now, but that's a plane flying below us" said shippo nervously. Serenity looked at the map, then in a certain direction. "Ah, theres the cape" said serenity. "Here we go !!!" shouted serenity. "Wha ?" asked shippo. "WHEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!" shouted serenity made the leaf freefall lower to the ground, but stopped and flew straight ahead. "how ya' doing after that drop ?" asked serenity. Shippo gulped back from throwing up. "Fine..." said shippo sickly.  
  
Serenity flew over to a house and saw that it had a blue roof. "There it is, the blue roof" said serenity. Serenity landed a few feet away from the house and walked over to the front door. "Kurama lives here ?" asked shippo. "Yeah, pretty nice house he's got" said serenity as she knocked on the door. The door was opened by a person with long red hair, green eyes, and wore white fancy-like robes. "Hi there, may I help you ?" asked the person. "Yes, I was asked to deliver this to you" said serenity as she handed the box Hiei gave her to the person. "Ah, this is from Hiei. You must be Serenity." said the person. "How'd you know ?....ohhhh, your Kurama !" said serenity. "You look nicer than I expected" said Kurama. Serenity giggled and blushed.  
  
"Would you like to come in ?" asked Kurama. Serenity was gone in the flash. "Huh ? Where'd she go ?" asked Kurama. "Shes already in the house" said shippo. Kurama looked around. "Who said that ?" asked Kurama. "Im right here !" shouted shippo. Kurama still didn't see him. "Down here, look down !!" yelled shippo. Kurama looked down and saw the young kitsune. "Oh, im sorry about that" said Kurama. Shippo jumped onto Kurama's shoulder. "You smell like a kitsune, too. Yet you look like a human" said shippo. "That's quite a nose you have" said Kurama. Serenity looked around Kurama's home a bit. It looked to be like a mansion, a very nice looking one at that. "You must be tired from your trip here, care to sit down ? I was about to make some tea" said Kurama. "No tea thanks, I never liked it that much" said serenity.  
  
"So, you're on your own already ?" asked Kurama. "Yes, I left earlier than usual" said serenity. "Hiei has told me about you" said Kurama. "He has ?! What'd he say ?" asked serenity. "He said you're fairly nice, although you tried to hit him with your guitar this morning" said Kurama. Serenity nearly choked on a piece of bread she was eating when she heard Kurama say that. "You ok ?" asked Kurama. "Fine, im fine" said serenity. "The rain starting up again" said shippo as he looked out the window. "Oh no !! How will I get back ?!" shouted serenity. "You may stay here till the rain stops" said Kurama. "Oh thanks, thanks a lot" said serenity with a smile.  
  
To be continued... 


	6. a wrong call, an unsafe flier

"Rain...why have you forsaken me ?" asked serenity as she looked out the window. "Does she know that shes talking to herself ?" asked Kurama. "Yes, shes full aware of it" said shippo. "Shes not exactly flawless" said Kurama. "She snores too, and she has trouble containing her temper sometimes" said shippo. "I can hear you talking about me you know" said serenity. "Im not talking about you" said Kurama. Serenity ran over to Kurama and starred at him a bit. "Great, another person whos taller than me" said serenity with a sigh. "You smell too much like Hiei..." said Kurama suspiciously. "No wonder there, I slept with him last night" said serenity.  
  
"WHAT ?!!" shouted Kurama. "Whats the big deal ?" asked serenity. "Your too freakin' young to sleep with a guy !!!" yelled Kurama. Serenity looked puzzled, then she figured it out. "NO !! I didn't sleep with him that way !! I was scared and he let me sleep with him !!" shouted serenity. Kurama nearly anime fell. "Ohhh, sorry about that. I usually don't jump to conclusions like that" said Kurama. "Hmph !!" said serenity as she stomped off to stare out the window again. "Im sorry, I didn't mean-" Kurama was cut off. "Spare me your excuse" said serenity. "It just got much colder in here" thought Kurama. "This won't end well" thought shippo.  
  
Kurama starred at serenity, she looked very tomboyish, yet cute in her own ways. "You're a kitsune, can you fight ?" asked serenity. "Yes, but I don't wish to fight you" said Kurama. "Are you scared to fight a girl ? You scared you might hurt me ?!" yelled serenity. "Hmm ? Her energy is at a nice level, but I might hurt her too much" thought Kurama. Serenity narrowed her eyes a bit, she wanted to fight Kurama to see how good skilled he was. "You should pick your fights more wisely serenity" said Kurama. Serenity shrugged her shoulders and grinned. Then, lighting struck from outside. The lighting made serenity's eyes look red for a moment during the flash, which startled Kurama for a second. Serenity's energy level was growing at a fast rate. "Where is that energy coming from ?" thought Kurama. Serenity stopped channeling energy through her body and yawned.  
  
"You have a videa-phone ?" asked serenity. "Yes, but-" Kurama was yet again cut off by serenity. Serenity was in front of the videa-phone already dialing a number. "Im calling collect, so don't worry" said serenity with her ever chipper smile. When the image on the screen appeared, it was a bit static-ish. Shippo jumped onto serenity's shoulder. "Something wrong with it ?" asked shippo. When the image fully appeared, Serenity and Shippo were looking at what seemed to be a 2 year old boy. "Who the heck are you ?" said serenity. "Im Koenma, ruler of spirit world. Who are you ?!" said Koenma. Serenity laughed, she couldn't believe that this 2 year old was able to talk. "Come on now, be serious ! How are you ruler of spirit world ?! You're only a toddler !!" serenity said between laughing. "Are you by any chance related to Yusake ?" asked Koenma. "Me ? Related to that half- wit ?! nuh-uh !" said serenity sternly. "And why are you in Kurama's house ?" asked Koenma. "You ask too many questions !!" yelled serenity.  
  
Kurama pushed serenity out of the way. "Kurama, who was that odd looking boy ?" asked Koenma. "That was a girl, her name is Serenity" said Kurama. "That was a girl ?! She could've fooled me !" said Koenma. "Why you pacifier sucking little freak !!" yelled serenity. "Serenity must've dialed your number to spirit world by accident" explained Kurama. "I was trying to call my brothers Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru" said serenity. Both Kurama and Koenma starred at serenity. "What ?" said serenity. "Sesshomaru ? You know him ?" asked Kurama. "If you do know him, whats his last name ?" said Koenma. "No last name" said serenity. "Shes not lying, she is related to Sesshomaru" said Koenma. "I am the youngest younger sibling of Sesshomaru" said serenity. "No wonder she has so much power in her" thought Kurama.  
  
"So the spirit world is run by a toddler, no wonder my prayers are never answered..." said serenity. "Im doing my best you dog-eared freak !!" yelled Koenma. Serenity glared an icy glare at Koenma. "You better hope I never die and see you or you'd be so finished !!" shouted serenity as she poked her finger at the screen. "Don't point your finger at him !!" yelled Kurama. "But he called me a freak !!" said serenity. Kurama ignored serenity, but shippo jumped onto his shoulder. "You have rats in your house too ?" asked Koenma. "Im not a rat ! Im a kitsune" said shippo. "A kitsune ? Are you the offspring of Kurama and Serenity ?" asked Koenma. "NO !!!" yelled Kurama and serenity at the same time. "Shall I inform the REAL ruler of spirit world about that little outburst ?" asked Kurama with a smirk. "That will not be necessary Kurama !" shouted Koenma. "I thought so" said Kurama. Serenity giggled as her mind figured out what Kurama was talking about.  
  
"I live with Hiei, how come he never shows if he's glad or happy ?" asked serenity. "You live with Hiei ?! And your still alive ?!" shouted Koenma. Serenity nodded. "The reason he doesn't show those emotions is a secret even I don't know" said Koenma. "Even the ruler of spirit world doesn't know !! Sheesh !!" shouted serenity. "Serenity...holds up your hand" said Kurama. Serenity held her hand up. "Now point to shippo" said Kurama. Serenity pointed her finger at shippo and a small glow of spirit energy appeared at the tip of her finger. "Don't shoot me !!" shouted shippo.  
  
"She has spirit energy !" said Koenma. "Cool !! Do I get to blow stuff up now ?" said serenity. "Uhh, no..." said Koenma. "Its still developing, it's still very weak" said Kurama. The glow of energy disappeared from serenity's finger. Serenity looked out the window and saw it wasn't raining anymore. "Hey, the rain stopped, I'll give a reward for letting me stay" said serenity with a smile. "Hmm ?" said Kurama. "It's even better than CPR" said serenity. "HUH ?!" said Kurama with wide eyes. "I'll talk to you later" Kurama said to Koenma as he shut-off the videa-phone. Serenity smiled and went outside, Kurama followed.  
  
Serenity was flying over the area very close to a beach, shippo was on her shoulder and Kurama was with her also. "So, you usually don't come out to the beach like this, huh ?" asked serenity. "Not in October, it's too cold" said Kurama. Serenity giggled and started to fly faster and making slight turns. "Watch your flying, I don't wanna fall off !!" said Kurama. Serenity grinned and flew even wilder. "I mean it !!! It's a long way down !!!" yelled Kurama. Serenity then started to make the leaf fly upside-down, shippo held onto serenity's tail, (if her tail was never mentioned, its because most of the readers already know what serenity looks like. It's long, fluffy, and light brown) and Kurama fell off, but she flew under him and he fell on the leaf. "Your flying sucks !!" shouted Kurama. "Im a very safe flier" said serenity as she flew in a zigzag pattern. Kurama kept almost falling off, grabbed hold of serenity's tail. "Im talking you down with me if I fall" said Kurama. "You're scared, even though you know that I won't let you fall off and break your neck or anything" said serenity with a smile. "You are one crazy girl" said Kurama. "You're just now noticing ?" asked serenity. "I told you she was aware of being crazy !" shouted shippo. "I know, I know !!" said Kurama.  
  
To be continued... 


	7. can things get any worse ?

"Thanks for letting me stay for awhile" said serenity. "My pleasure, stay out of trouble ok" said Kurama. "I'll try" said serenity. Kurama watched serenity and shippo fly off on serenity's magic leaf, he waved at her and went back into his house. "He was so fine !!" shouted serenity. "Fine ? You mean fine as in healthy right ?" asked shippo. "You're too young to understand shippo" said serenity simply. Serenity flew over the city, knowing Hiei wouldn't be home. Since she didn't have a key to the house, so she explored the city she called her home. "Look mommy ! It's a girl on a flying leaf !!" said a little girl. Serenity waved down at her, shippo waved too.  
  
"I like this town, people seem so kind" said serenity. "Only 2 exceptions, those 2 who called me little !" shouted shippo. "Shippo, you are little" said serenity. "Yeah, but they don't have to call me little !" said shippo. "Look !! That part of the city is dark, very dark, bottom of the well dark" said serenity as she pointed to the dark part of the city. "And that is very interesting because ?" asked shippo with narrow, annoyed-like eyes. "Let's check it out" said serenity as she flew over to the dark region. "Serenity, this is perfect time to tell you that im allergic to scary stuff" said shippo nervously. "Don't worry, im as tough as any demon we may run into" said serenity.  
  
When serenity arrived in the dark area town, she felt chills all over her body. Shippo jumped onto serenity's should as she walked down one of the sidewalks. A loud growl was heard and serenity stood karate style, ready to fight whatever made the noise. "Did you hear that ?" asked serenity as she flexed her claws. "That was me..." said shippo. Serenity heard the growl again and sweat dropped. "That was your stomach ?" asked serenity. "Uh-huh" said shippo. "Fine, we'll find someplace to eat" said serenity, who was feeling hungry too. "Do we have to eat in this place ?" asked shippo. serenity ignored shippo and saw a place that looked pretty in shape to eat in. when she entered, although it was a bit dark, some men starred at her as she walked in. "hey, check her out" said a person. "She looks to skimpy, not very good for working" said another. "On my signal, we'll take her" said the person. "Whatever..." said the other.  
  
Serenity sat at a stool near the counter, she bit into some spicy curry bread. Shippo was still on her shoulder and was eating plain curry bread. A figure approached serenity, his plan was to grab her and run, but something else happened. He reached out his hand and was about to rub on serenity's behind, until her tail wrapped around his hand. "Go away" said serenity. Shippo turn and saw the person and growled. "Leave her alone !!" yelled shippo. "Stay out of this you runt" said the person as he socked shippo on the side of his face. Shippo fell to the floor, slightly knocked out. Serenity tried to run and help shippo, but she was grabbed by the person and her mouth was covered. Serenity struggled madly, but the person holding was strong. The other person shot the lights out with a riffle. With it being pitch black, they ran for the door, one carrying the precious treasure in his grasp. Shippo came to, and faintly able to see serenity's tail. Thinking quickly, he grabbed on, serenity didn't notice.  
  
Outside, the person threw serenity into the back seat of car and slammed the door before she could get out. "Hurry up Miroku !!" shouted other person as he got into the driver's seat. Miroku got into the front seat and shut the door. "Now Koga, now !!!" shouted miroku. Koga started the car and drove off like a bat out of, well, you know. Serenity was horrified, she tried to scream, but couldn't, her whole body was paralyzed with fear. Shippo let of serenity's tail and hugged her. Serenity held shippo close to her, she sniffled and soon was crying. "Hey, shut-up back there !" said koga's.  
  
Serenity cried louder just from hearing koga's voice. "Shes tearing up my ear drums" thought koga as he continued to drive. "What are you gonna do to me ?" asked serenity softly. "Rape you" said koga. "WHAT ?!" shouted serenity so loud that koga almost lost control of the car. "No, were gonna take you to a place, there you will be worked until you breathe your very last breath" said miroku. Serenity started crying much louder now. Miroku looked back at serenity and saw shippo sitting on her chest. "Look at that, we snagged a small fox demon too" said miroku. Shippo shivered at the thought of being worked to death.  
  
Serenity and shippo felt time drag by as they were taken to the place of their last days. When the car stopped, it was far from the city. Miroku stepped out of the car and got serenity out by her arm and shippo by his tail. Serenity stared at the very large building they were in front of. She felt miroku pull her towards the building as he walked. When they entered, it was very quiet inside, like everyone was sleeping. "We have new workers" said koga. A woman appeared and looked over serenity. "Shes very frail looking" said the woman. "Shes the only one we've found in months Kagura" said koga. "She will have to do then..." said kagura.  
  
Kagura looked at shippo, and giggled evilly. "Whos the rat ?" asked kagura. "Im not a rat !!" yelled shippo. Kagura walked over to shippo and smacked him on his face. "Don't you ever raise your voice at me !" said kagura. Shippo rubbed the side of his face and nodded. Serenity growled, no one ever hurt shippo on her watch. "You with the dog ears, come with me" said kagura. Serenity followed kagura down a hall. Shippo followed right after serenity.  
  
Kagura handed serenity a slip of paper. "That's your contract, sign it" said kagura. Serenity didn't want to, but what choice did she have ? She signed it and shippo signed his name too. "Serenity and shippo. What cute names" said kagura. She rang a bell and Koga came into the room. "Take these 2 downstairs and acquaint them with someone to work with" said kagura. "Sure thing, whats you guys' names ?" asked koga. "Serenity" said serenity. "Im shippo" said shippo. "Alright, follow me" said koga as he walked off. Serenity followed him and shippo jumped onto her shoulder.  
  
"More workers ?" asked a kid as he saw serenity and shippo. "Yes, she will be here from now on" said koga. "Their not working with us !" said a group of girls at the same time. "The one with the dog ears will smell up the whole place with her mix-breed scent. "A few days and you'll all get used to her scent. And if these 2 don't work hard...beat them, yell at them, your choice" said koga. Koga looked over at a boy who had his arms crossed. He had long blondish hair that was in the same style as koga's, sapphire blue eyes, had on a grey shirt with a pair of red khakis, and was at least almost 6 feet tall. "Hank, they're with you" said koga. "What ?!" shouted hank. "You said you wanted help" said koga. "Fine...you owe me big time for this koga" said hank. Hank walked off down another hall, serenity and shippo stayed behind. "Hanyou girl and the fox kid, come on !" said hank. Serenity almost tripped as she ran after hank.  
  
"Cant you manage a 'yes Sir' or something ?" said hank. "Uhh, yes Sir" said serenity. Hank lead serenity and shippo to the room where mostly everyone slept. "You need work clothes" said hank as he opened a cabinet that had lots of clothes in it. "Here is your apron, and your pants" said hank as he threw serenity and shippo different sized clothes. "You're both so puny" said hank as he searched and pulled out a very big shirt. "Way too big" said hank as he threw it back in the closet.  
  
"Who was that woman who made me sign the contract ?" asked serenity. "That was Kagura, one tough wench if you ask me" said hank. "Will I ever be able to get out of here ?" asked serenity softly. "Maybe not, I plan to leave here one day though" said hank. Serenity fell to her knees and began to cry softly. "Hey, whats wrong with you ?" asked hank as he petted serenity's head. "Keep it down" said a girl who was trying to sleep. "It's the new girl, she doesn't feel alright" said hank. "Aww, poor thing" said the girl as she rolled over and went back to sleep.  
  
Later, everyone was sleeping in sleeping bags in that one room. Serenity slept in a pink one next to hank, who slept in a black one. Shippo was sound asleep, but serenity was up, shivering and crying. She was stuck in this place, she had no way to contact Hiei or anyone else. "I knew I shouldn't have stopped in that dark town" said serenity as she tried to go to sleep.  
  
To be continued... 


	8. a very hard day's work

"Serenity, Serenity are you there ?" said a voice. "Huh ? Who is this ?" said serenity. "Its Koenma, im in your dream" said Koenma. "Then where are you ? I don't see you" said serenity as she looked around. "Look down !" shouted Koenma. Serenity looked down and then fell over with laughter. "You're much smaller in person !!!" yelled serenity between laughing. "Enough !! Hiei is worried, where are you ?" asked Koenma. "I don't know ! I was in this dark part of town and me and shippo got taken to this place where there are lots of other kids who've been captured..." said serenity. "You were kidnapped ?!! I'll get Hiei to track you down as soon as possible !!" shouted Koenma. "Wait, can I ask you something ?" asked serenity. "Fire away" said Koenma. "How can you talk with that pacifier still in your mouth ?" asked serenity. "Never mind that !!" yelled Koenma. "Ok, ok !" said serenity. With that, Koenma disappeared out of serenity's dream.  
  
Hank gently kicked serenity to wake her up. "Im up, im up !!" said serenity as she woke up. "We have to start work, now !" said hank as he pulled the sleeping bag off of serenity. "Its cold !! Give that back !!" yelled serenity. "Come on, we have to start working" said hank as he pulled serenity by her shirt collar across the floor with shippo hanging onto her tail. After a while, serenity and shippo came out in their work clothes. Serenity wore a pink shirt with short pink pants. Shippo wore the same as serenity, but his was light blue, hank had on the same as shippo. "I hate pink..." said serenity. "Too bad" said hank.  
  
Downstairs, Hank, Serenity and Shippo and lots of other kids started at their jobs. There was the task of washing floors, setting tables, and cleaning tubs. "Hank, what kind of place is this ?" asked shippo. "A bath house" said hank. "What kind ? I don't see any people" said serenity. "It's a bath house for spirits" said hank. "Spirits ?!" exclaimed serenity and shippo. "Uh-huh" said hank as he nodded. "Hank, you and your helpers clean the big tub today" said miroku. "Hey ! That's the 7 year olds job !!" shouted hank. "Orders from the top, now move it !!!" shouted miroku. "Fine !!" yelled hank as he stormed off with serenity and shippo following behind him.  
  
Hank had a few brooms and a bucket in his hands, serenity and shippo carried rags and soap. "Heard you got the big tub today hank !" shouted an 11 year old girl. "Leave me alone" mumbled hank. When they came to the room which the tub was in, there was grass and dirt everywhere, plus the tub looked very dirty. "Those jerks, they haven't cleaned this place in months..." said hank. A lot of the younger kids giggled. Hank glared at them, then the giggling stopped. "Lets get this over with" said hank. Serenity stepped onto the floor, but slipped on some grass and fell on her back. "Owww !!!" shouted serenity. Hank held out his hand to help serenity up. Serenity was pulled to her feet and dusted herself off.  
  
After sweeping away the grass and dirt, hank, serenity, and shippo tried to scrub the inside of the tub clean. "We use this tub for our guests who are really dirty..." said hank. "Disgusting !" said serenity. "The dirt, its not coming off !!!" shouted shippo. "No wonder there, the sludge is so caked on, it'll take a while to scrub off" said hank. "Hurry in there, we have customers coming !" said a little girl. "Wait ! Hold on !! This is clearly harassment !" yelled hank. "What'll we do now ?" asked serenity. Hank gave serenity a boost out of the tub. Serenity fell out onto the floor. "Go and get an herbal soak piece from the foreman" said hank. "Sure" said serenity as she ran off. Then, she came back. "That was fast" said hank. "I had to swipe it since he wouldn't give it to me" said serenity. Hank walked over with shippo on his shoulder. He tapped on the wall and a small door opened. "You hook on the piece and it goes up, and out comes our water" said hank as he did so. A slope came from the wall and over the tub.  
  
"That's for the water im guessing" said shippo. "Your not as dumb as you look" said hank as he climbed up on the side of the tub and let serenity pull a rope which released the water into the tub. "It smells funny" said serenity. "Its dried worm bath salts, its supposed to be good for you. Plus, with water this murky, you cant see the sludge in the tub" said hank. Serenity held onto the rope and watched the tub fill up. "You can let go of the rope now, I'll go get us some breakfast" said hank as he walked off with shippo behind him. "Ok !" said serenity.  
  
Upstairs, kagura was counting the money she had just got from some customers, then she sensed something. "Somethings coming...I wonder what" she said as she placed to money in a box a looked outside. "What could be outside in this rain ?" kagura asked herself. Back downstairs, the phone rang and koga answered it. "Yes ?" said koga. "We have an intruder, keep your eyes open" said kagura. "Is it a human ?" asked koga. "I don't know" said kagura. "Stink spirit !!!" shouted one of the kids who was a lookout. "A stink spirit ?!!" shouted koga as he nose already smelled something foul. "Hmm ? Something smells fishy that doesn't smell like a stink spirit. But we have no choice, go greet him, just hurry and get it a bath and get it out of here !" said kagura, "yes kagura" said koga as he hung up the phone.  
  
"All customers get to your rooms at once !!! This is not a drill !!" shouted a few girls as they ran down the halls. All of the other spirits rushed into elevators and into their rooms. Kagura came downstairs and calmed everything down. "Serenity !!!" yelled kagura. Serenity ran into the room. "Yes ma'am ?" said serenity. "We have a customer here, I want you to take care of him" said kagura. "But..." said serenity. "No buts or I'll turn you into a rat !" said kagura. "Here it comes !!" shouted miroku as he ran out covering his nose. Serenity frizzed up from the smell and covered her nose. "Hands down, you'll insult or guest" said kagura who was trying not to faint from the smell.  
  
The stink spirit entered, it was a very big oozing blob with big legs and a face you could hardly see. "Welcome to our establishment" said kagura. The spirit held up its oozing hand. "Oh, its money ! Serenity take the nice customer's money" said kagura. Serenity held out her hands and a piece of gold covered in sludge fell into her hands. Serenity's whole body frizzed up, even her hair. "Don't just stand there ! Take him to the tub" said kagura. "Yes, this way" said serenity meekly with her eyes wide open from the stench.  
  
Serenity lead the sink spirit down one of the hallways. Hank and shippo saw serenity walking towards the tub. "Serenity !" shouted shippo. Hank's nose smelled the vile stench and his forehead turned blue with disgust. "That's a stink spirit..." said hank as he almost fainted. The 2 bowls of rice in hank's hands turned black and melted into rotting sludge from the smell. "Our food !!!" yelled hank as he saw the toxic rice in the bowls he was holding. "Open the windows !! All of them !!" yelled kagura as she, koga and miroku ran onto a balcony above the room where serenity was to take the spirit.  
  
Serenity had lead the spirit to the tub, and it jumped in. water overflowed out and turned into mud-like sludge from the stink spirit itself. It looked up from the side of the tub at serenity. "You want more water ? Sure thing" said serenity as she made her way over to where hank had gotten the water earlier. "Heh, disgusting" said kagura as she laughed a bit. "I don't think its very funny" said koga. Serenity banged on the wall and the small door opened and hit her in the face. She took a piece from her pocket and tried to clip it on, but it fell. She got another one and made sure it fit and the piece when up and the slope for the water came out over the tub. "Hmm ? Who gave her all the bath pieces ?" asked kagura. "Don't look at me" said miroku.  
  
Serenity slowly made her way to the tub to pull the rope. She was waist deep in sludge, but kept going. "Shes trying to fill up the tub" said kagura with a smirk. "Oh no, shes gonna waste all of our good water" said koga. Slowly but surely, serenity made her way to the top of the tub. The stink spirit yawned right in her face. Serenity nearly passed out from the awful stench. She grabbed the rope and pulled it, then she fell into the tub. Water gushed out into the tub, and overflowed it. Serenity was stuck head-first in the sludge with the stink spirit. The spirit grabbed up serenity in its hand and brought her up to the surface. Serenity spit out water from her mouth and felt something in the spirit's side. "Huh ?" said serenity as she put her head through the water flowing over the spirit to see what she felt.  
  
"Serenity !!!!" yelled hank as he came in with a broom in his hand and a cloth mask over his nose and mouth. "Stay back from it serenity !! Its alright, I wont let it hurt you !!" shouted hank. "Im fine, but it think the spirit has a thorn in its side" said serenity. "A thorn ?" asked miroku. "I knew it..." said kagura. "Huh ?" said koga. "Get the staff down there !!!" shouted kagura as she jumped down the serenity and hank. "Listen, that no ordinary stink spirit we have on our hands !" said kagura as she made a rope appear in her hands. "Tie this on it" said kagura. Serenity and Hank tied the rope onto the 'thorn' on the spirit. Lots of little kids, and the few teenage kids who worked there grabbed onto the other end of the rope. Even Koga, and Miroku grabbed on also.  
  
"Everyone ready on my signal !" shouted kagura. Everyone braced themselves, waiting for Kagura's signal. "And heave!!!!!" yelled kagura. With as much strength as they could, everyone pulled. "Put your backs into it !!" yelled hank to the others as he pulled along with serenity. Shippo even helped there was no room on the rope to pull, so he stayed on hank's shoulder and pulled a bit of hank's part of the rope. The pulling on the rope caused the 'thorn' to come out of the spirit, but it was an old rusty bike. "A bicycle ?" said Serenity. With a few more pulls, what seemed to be a whole dumping ground amount of old items and trash. "What the heck ?" said hank as he looked around. Serenity pulled out the last thing from the spirit, a small fishing hook.  
  
The water over the spirit flowed down as if it had disappeared. A swirling flow of water surrounded serenity. "Whats happening her ?!" shouted shippo. "The water is surrounding her for some reason" said hank. The water around serenity lowered and in her hands was blue dragon's scale. Then, the water in the tub shot upward. "Serenity, out of the way our guest wants to leave" said kagura. "Yes ma'am" said serenity as she jumped down.  
  
Hank looked down and saw that the water was washing away some of the sludge and he saw small, shiny gold pieces. Also everyone else saw it, too. "Its gold !!!" shouted some of the kids. A mad scramble took place as they all tried to get some of the gold. "Pipe down you idiots !! Our guest is still here !!" yelled kagura. A large, long dragon burst out of the tub and into the room. It flew up to the ceiling and then out through the door and flew off into the night. Everyone cheered at the sight of a real dragon coming to their establishment. "Serenity you did it !! We made soo much money !!!" shouted kagura as she petted serenity on her head.  
  
Hank picked serenity up by her waist and spun her around. "Your so brave, you could've gotten killed !!" said a 6 year old girl. Serenity was too shocked and overjoyed at the time, so she didn't speak. "Sake is on the house tonight" said kagura. "Alright !" said hank and few younger kids. "After you give back the gold that is" said kagura. "What ?!" shouted hank. "Why you being so stingy ?!" said an 11 year old boy. "That's no fair !" yelled shippo. Serenity just started at the dragon scale, with it in her possession, she felt a power spread through her that would be at some use to her later.  
  
Later that night, serenity laid on her side starring out of an open window- like door. Hank walked over to her, he had a blush on his face, but it was a sign of drinking too much sake, but he was still sober enough. Shippo was snoozing near serenity, but woke up when he heard hank. "Here, I got this for you" said hank as he handed serenity some curry bread. "Thanks" said serenity as she bit into it. "So who looks after you ?" asked hank as he sat next to serenity. "This guy, who saved me and shippo. His name is Hiei" said serenity. "Do you miss him ?" asked hank. "Uh-huh" said serenity as she took another bite of bread. "One day im gonna get out of here, if I grew wings" said hank. "Huh ?" said serenity. "Yeah, we're up in the sky. This is a spirit bath house" said hank. "So we're up in the sky ?!!" shouted shippo. "Yep" said hank. "Please hurry and get me Hiei" said serenity softly. "You like him, don't you ?" asked hank with a grin. "No, he's just my guardian" said serenity. "Suuuuuure" said shippo and hank. Serenity giggled a bit. "So what if I did like him, what bugs me is whats under his headband" said serenity.  
  
"Shes been what ?!!!" shouted Hiei. "Yes, serenity and shippo have been kidnapped" said Koenma. "How did this happen ?!" shouted Kurama. "They were in the dark part of your town, and that's how it happened" said Koenma. "The little dog-eared girl didn't even try to save herself ?!" shouted Yusake. "Shes was in shock I bet !!" said Hiei. "Where is this place they were taken to ?" Kuwabara asked. "Its located far in the north of the city, and is in the sky" said Koenma. "In the what ?!!" shouted Kuwabara. "Yes, her spirit energy is giving off from a location in the sky" said Koenma. "Then we have no time to lose !!" shouted Kurama. "When I find out who is behind this, I'll use the Flaming Dark Dragon Wave on them !!" thought Hiei.  
  
To be continued... 


	9. the rescue

"Are we ever gonna get out of here ?" asked Shippo. "I hope so" said serenity. "lights out hank !" said one of the girls. "whatever" hank said. The lights in the room went off and the moonlight shone through the window. It had been another very hard days work, but serenity didn't complain. "your pretty strong for a hanyou" said hank. "thanks" said serenity as she sat up and one of her legs were crossed over the other. "I feel him coming" said Shippo. "I do too, and he's mad !" said serenity. Serenity and Shippo felt Hiei's energy, and he was coming at a fast rate. "if I escape, you wanna come with me ?" asked serenity. "me ?" asked hank. "sure, I like you, your cool" said serenity. hank blushed and nodded. "your so cute when you blush !" said serenity cutely. Serenity held up her magic leaf and dropped it off the side of the balcony. "It'll be some use for Hiei" said Shippo. "I hope it gets to him" said serenity.

(down on solid ground)

"her energy is coming from up there" said Kurama. "up in the sky, how the hell do we get up there ?" asked Yusake. "im thinking, im thinking !!" shouted Hiei. "look !" shouted Kuwabara as he pointed to something floating down from the sky. It was a leaf, a rather freakishly large leaf. "that's serenity's ! she must've known we we're coming !" said Hiei. "then what are we waiting for ?! lets hurry and get up there !" shouted Kuwabara. Everyone got on the leaf and it started flying back up to the sky. Unfortunately, it was going pretty darn slow. "cant this stupid thing fly faster ?!" shouted Yusake. "its because were all on it !! one of us should get off !!" yelled Hiei. "we'll need all the back up we can get. If serenity was easily captured, theres no telling how powerful this enemy is" said Kurama. "well, just sit back and enjoy the ride until we get there" sad Yusake. "I don't even know why we're saving this brat anyway !" shouted Kuwabara.

(back in the sky)

"get up !!!" shouted Miroku as he kicked serenity in her side. "hey !! leave her alone !!" shouted hank. "you stay out of this !!" yelled Miroku. Miroku grabbed serenity up by her hair. "owww !!! Let me go you jerk !!!" shouted serenity. "Kagura wishes to see you right now !!" shouted Miroku. "In the middle of the night ?!" shouted hank. Miroku dragged serenity off by her hair, all the while serenity shouted 'let go'. Hank and Shippo secretly followed behind them.

When Miroku reached the place Kagura stayed, he threw serenity near her. "I brought her as you commanded" said Miroku as he bowed. Serenity got up and was in a kneeling position in front of Kagura. Shippo and Hank watched from around a corner. "Pathetic half-breed, it's nice to see you kneeling before me" said Kagura. Serenity snarled and got up to her feet. "Never in a million years will I kneel before you, you witch !!" yelled serenity. Then, Kagura slapped serenity across her face. Serenity fell to the floor and rubbed her stinging cheek.

"It seems we have to teach you to watch your mouth around anyone superior to you !" shouted Kagura. Serenity heard a swishing sound in the air, then an agonizing pain on her back. "Aaaaahhhh !!!" shouted serenity in pain. Miroku had whipped serenity across her back. "Again !" commanded Kagura. Again, Miroku whipped serenity across her back. Serenity's cry was heard all throughout the bath house. "We gotta do something !" said Shippo. "But what ?!" said hank. Again and again serenity was whipped across her back. Soon after, Koga was called in to do the same to serenity. Serenity's shirt was torn in the back from the whip hitting at her back.

"I can't watch this anymore !" thought hank. Just as Koga was about to lash serenity once more, he was high-kicked in the face by none other then hank himself. Koga flew into a wall head first, knocking Miroku out with him. Serenity slowly arose to her knees and was having a very hard time standing up. Then she was kicked in her side by Kagura and fell to the floor again. "Stay down you !!" shouted Kagura. "No, you GET down !!" shouted hank as he charged at Kagura with the look of kill in his eyes. Kagura smirked and held up her fan. "A fan ?" thought Shippo. "Dance of blades !!" shouted Kagura as she waved her magic fan in the air. Large wind blades appeared and they each hit hank. Hank was forced back onto a wall and had many cuts on him. "My turn !" shouted Shippo. He threw 7 leafs into the air and they all turned into exact copies of him. As Kagura attacked the decoys with her wind blade attacks, the now recovered Hank and Shippo left the room with serenity.

"Serenity ! Wake up !!" shouted Shippo. "Shes not breathing...maybe we attacked too late..." said hank softly. Then, a loud explosion was heard. After the dust cleared, Hank and Shippo saw Hiei, Kurama, Yusake, and Kuwabara. "Finally ! I thought you guys would never get here !!" shouted Shippo. "Fine then, next time we'll be much quicker !" yelled Yusake sarcastically. "At least the fox brat is ok, wheres Serenity ?" asked Kuwabara. Hiei was the first to see serenity lying on the floor beside hank. "What happened ?!!!!" yelled Hiei. "This really evil wench named Kagura had her minions do this to serenity" said hank. Hiei's eyes where fixed on serenity, she was a bloody mess. Her back was whipped so badly that a bit of her spinal cord was showing.

"Where is the person who did this to Serenity ?!!" shouted Kuwabara. "Dance of blades !!!" shouted Kagura's voice as large blades of wind flew towards them. "Look out !!" shouted hank as he jumped away with serenity in his arms. The blades whizzed by the others and straight at hank. "Aura shield !" said hank as a dark aura shield surrounded him. The wind blades failed to hit hank with the shield protecting him and serenity. "Who are you ?!" shouted Kurama. "I am Kagura" said Kagura as she walked over to serenity and grabbed her by her hair. Serenity let out a small cry. Then, Kagura felt a surge of power hit her arm, then sink into her skin. "My spirit gun didn't work !!" shouted Yusake. "Disappointed ? My body can absorb spirit energy" said Kagura. "Darn it..." thought serenity. Hiei's focus was on serenity, her blood continued to drip on the floor. Kagura grinned and threw serenity aside and held up her fan. "Now to end her pathetic life !!" shouted Kagura. Kagura waved her fan and sharp blades of wind formed and flew towards serenity.

(RIIIIIP !!!)

Everyone's eyes widened at the sight. Serenity's blood was coming out of her more than ever, and most of her clothes where cut off, only her undershirt and white underwear remained, and she was bleeding all over her body. Yet, she was still alive and had the shadows covering her body. "You wench !!!!" shouted Kuwabara as he charged at Kagura and punched her in the chest. Kagura winced and stepped back. Kurama flipped back his hair and produced a rose. "A rose ?" said Shippo. "If he's trying to win Kagura over, I don't think it'll work" said hank. "Rose Whip !" shouted Kurama as he lashed out the rose and it turned into a whip with many thorns on it. "Didn't expect that" thought hank.

"Rose Whiplash !!" shouted Kurama as he whipped at Kagura. Kagura's body was cut in half. "That seemed too easy" thought Hiei. Then, Kagura's body regenerated and formed back into its original form. "I can't be defeated !" shouted Kagura. "Then its up to me" said Hiei as he stepped forward. "Whats Hiei gonna do ?" thought serenity. Hiei held up his fist and it began to glow a dark aura. "Whats this ?! I feel a dark power raging inside this person !" thought Kagura. "you made a big mistake taking serenity away from us, you crossed the line when you made her your slave, but you made me lose it when you hurt her !!!!!" yelled Hiei as he raised his other hand to his forehead. "He's gonna take off his headband !!" said Serenity and Shippo to themselves.

Everyone backed away from Hiei as the dark aura began to expand each second. Hiei then removed his headband and both Shippo and serenity gasped. "What the heck ?! He's got another eye !!!" shouted Shippo. "But it's not real, I can tell" said Kagura. "True, it may not be originally mine, but it's all I need to take care of you !!!" shouted Hiei. The dark aura began to twist and flicker like a giant black flame. "Its time, everyone brace yourselves !" shouted Kurama. Everyone stood their ground. "Flaming Dark Dragon Wave !!!!" shouted Hiei as he held his hand out towards Kagura. A large dragon made from black flames shot from Hiei's hand and towards Kagura. Kagura shrieked just before the flames hit her.

A powerful explosion came after the impact, blowing everyone away. "Aaaaahhhh !!!!" shouted Shippo as he and the others fell to the ground below. "Well, that takes care of that, only one more problem" said Yusake. "And just what is that ?" asked Kurama. "Nothing really, except that" said Yusake as he pointed down. Everyone looked down and saw serenity falling down to the ground faster. "Serenity !!!" shouted Kuwabara. "Huh ?" said serenity as she opened her eyes. "Your falling faster then us !!" shouted Kuwabara. "What ?!" asked serenity. "He said, you're falling faster then all of us !!!!!!" yelled Yusake. "Ohh" said serenity. Serenity closed her eyes and then was caught in the air by her flying leaf. Serenity then flew under Shippo and caught him. "Bye !" said serenity as she giggled and flew off back to the city. "Hey !!! Your just gonna leave us here ?!!!!" shouted Hiei. Serenity and Shippo were already far away, too far to hear Hiei. "I knew we shouldn't have saved them !! You all could have listened to me, but NO !!!" shouted Kuwabara. "SHUT-UP !!" shouted everyone at Kuwabara, knowing he was half right.

(CRASH !!!!)

"Sounded like they all just hit the ground" said serenity. "Are you sure they wont be upset at you for doing that ?" asked Shippo. "Im sure they're just now forgetting it" said serenity.

"IM NEVER GONNA FORGET THIS !!!!" shouted Hiei as he climbed out of the large crater he and the others made from the impact with the ground. "Neither will I !" shouted Yusake. "At least we're all still alive !" said hank. "That little brat !! Not saving us after we saved her !!" yelled Kuwabara. Kurama looked up and saw something, then began to laugh. "Whats so funny ?!" shouted Yusake. "Serenity didn't leave us after all" said Kurama. A shadow covered Kuwabara and before he could look up, a large leaf crashed down on him. Serenity and Shippo where on the leaf.

Serenity now had her black dress on. "I just went home to put my clothes on" said serenity. "Get...off...me !!!!" shouted Kuwabara who was under the leaf. Serenity and Shippo got off and the leaf disappeared. "You could have at least kept us from hitting the ground !!" shouted Yusake. Serenity was about to speak, but the strong pain from her wounds came back and she fell to her knees. "Are you alright ?" asked Kurama. "My vision is becoming blurry" said serenity. "No wonder there, you know your kneeling in your own blood right ?" said hank. Serenity looked down and saw her blood dripping onto the ground. "I didn't notice...how bad it had gotten" thought serenity.

The leaf reappeared and grew much larger then before. "I have just enough strength to fly us home" said serenity. Hiei held serenity in his arms and set her on the leaf, then everyone else got on. "Are you coming too ?" asked Shippo to hank. "I may as well, seeing I was stuck in that place for years" said hank. Serenity nodded and the leaf began to fly back to the city. "One question, how'd you get into the house when I haven't given you a key yet ?" asked Hiei. "Uhhh...sorry" said serenity. "Hmm ? For what ?" asked Hiei. "I kinda had to break a window to get in" said serenity. Shippo and serenity tensed up, knowing what was coming. "YOU BROKE A WINDOW ?!!!" yelled Hiei. "I said sorry !" shouted serenity. "That's not gonna pay for it !!!" yell Hiei. "Fine !!! I'll fix it when im healed !!!" shouted serenity. "You better !" said Hiei. "Things are back to normal" thought Shippo.

To be continued...

Ideas anyone ? Thanks a lot !


End file.
